A. Field of the Invention
Systems and methods described herein relate to data formatting and presentation and, more particularly, to techniques for presenting textual and graphical material.
B. Description of Related Art
Modern computer networks, and in particular, the Internet, have made large bodies of information widely and easily available. Free Internet search engines, for instance, index many millions of web documents that are linked to the Internet. A user connected to the Internet can enter a simple search query to quickly locate web documents relevant to the search query.
One category of content that is not widely available on the Internet, however, are the more traditional printed works of authorship, such as books and magazines. Before presenting this type of digital content to users, the content may first be scanned using an optical scanner. Once scanned, optical character recognition (OCR) may be used to convert text in the scanned digital images of the pages of the content to a searchable digital form.
When transmitting the scanned/OCR'ed version of the content (e.g., books or magazines) to users, the content provider may only be able to lawfully provide certain portions of the content to the users. For example, the content provider may provide certain books that are in the public domain and other documents for which the content provider does not have full legal rights. Accordingly, the portions of the book that the content provider chooses to provide to the users may vary.